


Legend Has It

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Early Work, First Time, M/M, Won't win a Pulitzer in any universe known to man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a malfunctioning AC unit would lead to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Dusted off another story that never saw the light of day during my stint in the NCIS fandom.

"Damnation.”

Throwing back the covers, Jethro Gibbs rolled out of bed and padded barefoot and bare-butt to the window at the far end of his room. He shoved it open and cursed again when he was hit, not with a cool night breeze, but with a wave of stagnate heat that had the sweat breaking out all over his naked body. 

“Double damnation.”

If there was one thing he could not abide, it was sleeping without AC, and obviously functioning air conditioners weren’t a top priority for the Mexican hotel they were currently staying in. Thank god his team was flying out tomorrow morning. 

“Hell, you’d think after all those years spent in the Middle East I’d be used to the heat,” he muttered. Regrettably, since coming stateside he had grown accustomed to certain luxuries -- luxuries like Starbucks’ coffee and -- he glared at the sputtering window unit -- functioning central air. “Guess I’m getting soft in my old age.”

Male laughter from below his window distracted him from the destructive thoughts he was having about his AC. The fact that it was male laughter reminded him of something else he had grown accustomed to but was now having to reconsider in more ways than one. 

The laughter sounded again, and Jethro completely forgot about the scorching heat outside. His focus had shifted to the heat coiling in his gut, and the precise reason for his state of distress was downstairs enjoying himself entirely too much.

Tony DiNozzo, NCIS’ resident Casanova.

Tony DiNozzo, the consummate ladies’ man -- that was someone Jethro was familiar with, accustomed to. Tony DiNozzo, the gay blade, was not. 

Jethro still had difficulty understanding why Tony had so readily admitted the truth of his sexual orientation. Of course, having been caught red-handed in the stairwell while locking lips with Ducky’s assistant, Gerald, could have been the deciding factor for his hasty confession. It was most certainly a little hard to maintain the Lothario image when discovered with both lips and hands securely attached to a body that was anything but female. And despite a face that was glow-in-the-dark red with embarrassment, Tony had respectfully informed Jethro that yes, he was gay and that yes, he promised to never again play tonsil hockey with Gerald on company time. 

Jethro should have slapped the back of Tony’s head for that last impudent remark, but his mind was occupied elsewhere. Specifically, it was doing the mental happy dance down the side of the street Tony DiNozzo had just admitted to walking along -- the same side Jethro had been secretly visiting since before he enlisted with the Marines. 

Small world, indeed. 

Not to mention, Tony had blindsided his supervisor with his superb undercover skills. The former cop had expertly flown under Jethro’s gaydar for the better part of two years now, and no one, not even Abby had realized it was all an act, perfect camouflage for the younger man’s true nature.

Once privy to Tony’s secret, Jethro had forced himself to maintain a professional attitude. He deliberately ignored the way his heart turned cartwheels or the way his body shook with a desperate hunger he hadn’t experienced in years each and every time Tony came near him. Much to his dismay, Tony had shown no interest in him. Yet when it came right down to it, Jethro couldn’t find fault with Tony. How could he? It wasn’t as if 'he' had shared 'his' secret with the members of his team. 

Unfamiliar male laughter joined Tony’s, and Jethro felt his breath catch at the surge of jealousy that slammed his heart into overdrive. Before he could even examine his actions, he was dressed and out the door, striding minutes later into the private courtyard where Tony and his companion sat. 

“Bossman! What’s got you up roaming the neighborhood at this late hour?”

The man’s greeting was met with silence simply because Jethro had been struck speechless by something he had never truly appreciated before -- Tony’s unbelievable beauty. 

Tony was lazily sprawled in a large wicker chair, the loose strands of his mussed hair falling half-hazardly across his forehead, drawing attention to the way his coffee-colored eyes reflected the light of the candles that were scattered around the courtyard. His shirt was the color of deep emerald green and complimented the dark tan he had somehow acquired during the week they had been south of the border working on their last case.

Jethro spared a moment to contemplate exactly how Tony had acquired his tan, but the image and the reaction it evoked had him hot, hard and wanting within seconds, and he thought it prudent to return his thoughts to a much safer topic. 

Tony, unfortunately, did not cooperate with his plans. During the time Jethro had spent fantasizing about Tony sunbathing in the nude, the object of his lustful musing had shifted forward in his chair and reached for the bottle of beer he had obviously been enjoying before Jethro’s arrival. The act of leaning back caused his shirt -- which by now Jethro had determined was silk -- to fall open, providing Jethro with an enticingly unobstructed view of Tony’s sculpted chest. 

Jethro knew Tony had renewed his gym membership after being teased unmercifully by Kate. What he hadn’t realized was just how dedicated Tony had become to working out. The man now sported a chest that had Jethro’s fingers itching to investigate each and every one of Tony’s well-defined muscles. In fact, he would have willingly sold his soul to the devil if offered the opportunity to touch the washboard abs that rippled when Tony settled back in his chair. Cursing softly under his breath, Jethro crammed his hands deep inside his pockets. 

Seconds later he regretted that particular move for it had placed his itchy fingers too close to his growing erection. His heart hammering in his chest, Jethro treated himself to a brief moment of self-indulgence, and a hushed whistle of appreciation alerted him to the fact that his secret caresses had not gone unnoticed. He lifted his gaze from Tony’s chest, and his fingers froze in mid-stroke when he saw the way Tony was watching him.

The younger man had slumped further down in his chair, spreading his legs wide so as to leave no doubt as to his feelings on the subject of Jethro’s brief lapse of control. Both Jethro and Tony’s late night companion gasped at the brazen display of manhood, and it wasn't until Jethro heard the other man’s very vocal reaction that he even remembered he was there.

Tearing his gaze away from Tony, Jethro examined the stranger sitting in the chair next to where he was standing. Much to his surprise he discovered Tony’s guest was Miguel Sanchez, the local sheriff who had assisted them with their case. He greeted the man with a small nod and was acknowledged in return with a knowing smile -- a smile that recognized him as a worthy opponent for the man they were both openly admiring.

“Good evening, Senor Gibbs,” Miguel softly said. “Would you care to join us? Antonio and I are discussing the current state of law enforcement in my country, amongst other things.”

The way the dark-skinned foreigner reached forward and caressed Tony’s knee left no doubt in Jethro’s mind as to what 'other' things the two men were talking about. And when Tony responded with a gentle touch to Miguel’s hand, Jethro suddenly felt like the odd man out -- or to be more specific, like the old man out. 

“Join us, Gibbs. Please.” Tony stood, dislodging Miguel’s hand from where it still rested on his knee. “I’ll spring for another round of beer.”

Jethro saw the light of disappointment flash in the sheriff’s eyes, but it was quickly doused and replaced with a gaze that was ruthless. Miguel was clearly determined to claim Tony for himself, and all Jethro could do was hope the foreigner didn’t break Tony’s heart in the process. 

Taking a step back, Jethro declined his agent’s offer. “Thanks, but no thanks. Just stepped out for a breath of fresh air.” He shifted his gaze to Tony but this time kept his eyes focused on the man’s chin, a part of his anatomy certain not to rekindle his hunger. “Our plane leaves at eight, DiNozzo. Make sure you and Kate are packed and downstairs at six. Good-night.”

Jethro wasn’t quite sure how he managed to walk away from the one person he wanted more than anyone else in the world, but he did and soon found himself walking blindly down a darkened street. It turned out to be a dead end; but instead of turning around, he remained where he was and stared up at the star-studded night sky. It offered his heart absolutely no solace.

“You know, Boss, there’s a legend attached to this street.”

Strong arms circled his shoulders at the same moment warm, moist lips playfully tasted the side of his neck, making it perfectly clear who Tony had chosen to spend the remainder of the night with. The searing blaze of desire torturing his mind died down to a gentle flame of love and with a sigh of thankfulness, he gripped the hands that had slid down his chest and slipped under his shirt. “Ah . . . legend? What legend?”

Jethro tilted his head back when Tony stepped closer and molded himself to Jethro’s back. He let it fall on Tony’s shoulder and shuddered when a stream of hot breath teased his left ear. “Tony?”

Teeth nibbled his earlobe and the shudders increased tenfold. “Yeah?” the younger man inquired a moment later.

“You mentioned a legend.” Jethro found himself turned around and treated to a mischievous grin. “What?”

The buttons of his shirt were undone with extreme dawdling. “Legend has it . . .” His torturer paused to lick both his nipples, biting them gently when Jethro cried out hoarsely. “Legend has it if you walk down this street with the one you love and 'don’t' kiss them, you’ll suffer seven years bad luck.” 

Jethro tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair and tugged him away from his chest. “Seven years, huh?”

Obviously undaunted, Tony put his hands to work unfastening Jethro’s belt and pouted when they were lightly slapped away. “That’s what the legend says,” he claimed with a grin.

“I’ve suffered through three divorces, DiNozzo. I seriously don’t think I can handle any more bad luck.” Jethro took hold of Tony’s hips and rocked him forward. “What about you?”

“You know me, Boss. I’m not one to mess with a legend. Although in your case, I might be persuaded to change my mind.” 

“Prove it.” Jethro held his breath and didn’t release it until Tony moved within kissing distance. 

“Whatever you say, Boss,” Tony conceded and smiled smugly when Jethro allowed his hands to resume their previous task. “Of course, if we went back to your room, I could prove it to you sooo much better.”

“Point taken, DiNozzo. Lead on.” Jethro willingly followed Tony back to the hotel, uncaring that his shirt barely hid the fact that his belt was flapping in the wind and his pants were partially unzipped. Tony wanted him; therefore, nothing else mattered.

“Love your choice of words, Boss.” Tony said to him as they exited the street.

Jethro couldn’t help but aim a victorious grin at the man standing just outside the entrance to their hotel. “And just why is that, DiNozzo?”

Tony didn’t spare a single glance for his previous suitor. “You’ll find out soon enough. Boy, will you find out.”

 

+++++++

 

“Phone,” a sleep husky voice mumbled in his ear hours later

Groaning, Jethro rolled out of bed and padded barefoot and sore-assed to the dresser opposite the bed. Grabbing up the antiquated phone, he barked, “Gibbs.” 

“Gibbs, it’s Kate. Where the hell are you? Our plane leaves in thirty minutes, and I can’t find Tony anywhere.”

 

~finis~

[You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
